


Chance

by Glowstickia



Series: Taz Minifics [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, post story and song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Angus heard rumors before. This particular one lead him underground and no okay he's fine absolutely fine. He's dodged fire before, nothing new. He had to keep going. Who knows what'd happen if he let this chance slip through his fingers.





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> flydump said:  
> Angus C5
> 
> You picked the mystery word - Chance.

Angus chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip as he twirled the piece of crystal in his hand. It was 3 inches long with jagged edges. The width ranged from nonexistent to 2 inches. He frowned and rubbed his finger along the broken edge. His foot gently kicked at the smaller remains at his feet. The orange pieces rattled against the rocky floor. He looked back to the scorched cavern wall behind him. From his growing knowledge about magic, he deduced that the spell fired (literally) at him was **fireball** , and the broken, orange crystal in his hands were the remains of a level 3 spell crystal.

Barry had taken upon himself to teach Angus about the different artifacts he had picked up during the years before the... Phandalin incident. Also magic theories when he and Lup were free from Reaping duties.

Angus collected the crystal shards as best he could and put them in a small velvet bag with "Evidence" sewn in the side. A quick nod and adjustment of his glasses, Angus McDonald, the Best Detective in the World, took out a small ball Magnus had given him during his last visit, and casted **light**. The bubblegum pink and robin egg marbled bouncy ball lit up like 1,000 fireflies hugging the sphere in his hand all at once.

He took at deep breath and steeled himself. If the previous clues told him anything, the person he was chasing wouldn't give Angus a chance to-. He shook his head and pulled his detective hat down, covering more of the dark curls on his head.

Inhale. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5.

Exhale. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7.

Okay. Okay. It will be okay.

Angus returned to chewing his lower lip as he tossed the small ball of light into the air. He took care to not look directly at the ball as light reflected off his glasses. Shadows shifted above him as light moved past the stalactites. The ceiling held no secrets. He caught the ball with ease. Best as he could tell, the room was clear. There was only one way forward. He clicked his tongue and moved towards to the tunnel ahead of him.

Shadows closed in behind him as he walked. His fingers gripping the small ball of light until they started to tingle. His free hand shifted to his shirt as he pulled out his wand. He had to be ready. If he wasn't then he wouldn't have a chance to-.

Angus returned to his breathing exercises.

A clear mind is a clever mind.

The stone of farspeech crackled around his neck. "Ang-....are you? It's-........late.-"

Angus sighed. He let his wand dangle from the strap around his wrist as he pulled the stone out from under his sweater vest. "I'm on a lead. I'll be home in a couple-"

"Dinner's gettin' cold!" Taako's voice cut in and echoed off the cave walls.

"Babe, please don't burn your hands I can-" Kravitz's voice was soft despite being the one holding the stone on the other end.

Angus checked his watch. Oh. He's been down here for two hours. "Sir, I'm a little busy and I promise I'll be home very soon, but there's this-" He heard muffled sounds and Taako's voice came through.

"Pumpkin, where are you?" Angus could hear the suspicion in his voice.

"I'm...uh..."

"Ya-huh. Ya lost kiddo?"

"What!? No, I'm not l-"

"Angus," Kravitz' voice came through again, "what kind of case did you take on this time?"

"W-I'm fine-"

"That's not answering the question." Taako said, "Ango, Barold tells me you were questioning him heavily about magical things couple days ago.”

Angus gave a frustrated huff. "I'm fine. I have my wand incase anything shady goes down. I'll be back in a few hours love you, bye!" He hung up and switched the stone's setting to silence. He was too dang close to throw this chance away, there was no way he was going to-.

A portal opened up beside him and to his surprise the reaper that stepped through was  _not_  Kravitz. The red robe flowed behind him as he hovered next to Angus. "S-sooooooooo," Barry nervously pushed his glasses closer to his face, "still on that case huh?" Angus's lips thinned. "Uh, huh. Thought so." The portal disappeared behind Barry as he twirled his scythe away. "Well, m-might as well finish it."

Angus frowned. "Huh?"

Barry shrugged. "I-I know you can't be talked out of it. Figured having some, uh, back up may help."

Angus blinked. "Oh." A smile twitched on his face as his shoulders relaxed, "thanks."

Barry waved. "D-don't thank me yet. Case hasn't been solved." He pointed a bony hand farther down the tunnel, "We goin' this a-way?"

Angus nodded as he re-gripped his wand. "Yes, Sir."

Barry smiled back. "C-cool. Lead the way."

Angus pulled at his hat as determination glinted in his eye.

 

"Yes, Sir." 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I dug around and learned that spell crystals are rare the higher the level they are AND glow until they are triggered to cast said spell. Orange happens to be level 3....listen I just really love crystals and Barry totally taught Ango a few magical things. This kid is gonna absorb as much info as he can he's like a sponge.
> 
> find me at [tazglow](https://tazglow.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I have like 5 more of these I think.


End file.
